User blog:EClare Fan/Eli and Clare Story Fanfiction
(Clare's point Of View) I was in math class with Alli and Jenna, We were learning about Fractions (Sorry If I spelled it wrong). I smiled and started listening to Mr.Ortega talk about Fractions, It was kinda boring but A little fun somehow........I pulled out my Pink Ipod from My blue and Black Backpack and played Take It Off by Kesha, I saw Alli writing some Stupid love note to her Boyfriend Drew,Why write him a letter?? I turned around and Saw My best friend Adam doing some homework, i just wanted to say outloud NERD! But i'm not that Mean. I felt something hit my back What the heck?? I looked to see someone threw a paper at me, I smirked and Uncrumbled the paper, Someone took out my Headphones for a second, I looked to see Mr.Ortega looking at me with those Green Eyes, Let me just say he always wears Skinny Jeans and a skulls shirt, What is he a student? But he does look hot in those Skinny Jeans. I sawe some girl come in wearing a Purple Tiger Shirt and Black Skinny Jeans with Black and Pink Converse. I heard Adam look at her with his Flirty Eyes, She looked about 16 years old, Mr.Ortega said "This is My Teacher Aid Jennette." Jennette smiled and waved at everyone, She looks pretty, KC raised his hand and said "How old are you Jennette?" Jennette laughed and said "15 years old." KC looked and gave her a "cute" Smile. Yuck! She looks like someone I know Hmm... Jennette kept on smiling for some reason Must be cause of this boys. Adam raised his hand and asked for Help, He just wants Jennette's attetion...Jennette shook her head and went over to Adam's desk and said "What Do you need help with?" Adam looked up and said "This Math Promblem." Jennette smiled and started helping him. I saw Alli make a heart at them..Haha, Owen looked like he was about to kill him! You could see Jennette smile alot everytime Adam would say something Funny. He's so cute with her, Why cant Eli do that?? I dont like Eli! Do I? Oh Nice Clare your talking to your self, Stop that! I didn't notice but Jennette came over to my desk and said "You Ok?" I shook my head Yes, Mr.Ortega said "Ok Class we will be learning about Math Prombles." I smiled and started listening to Mr.Ortega, Jennette was sitting on some Brown Table,Do I know her? Adam smiled and kept looking at Jennette, He is love struck, I Smiled and said "Jennette I need your help." She looked at me and went over to my desk and said "How do you need help? Mr.Ortega hasn't did a math Problem." I smiled and said "You look pretty today." Jennette smiled and went and hugged me and said "Thank You." Out of the coner of my eye and Saw Alli look really mad, I laughed and said "Ok Stop hugging me Jennette." Jennette smiled and stopped hugging me. Adam smiled and looked at Mr.Ortega talking about math Problems. Category:Blog posts